Yellow Flash
by Aztris
Summary: Naruto is attending Beacon in hopes to gain strength and search for fun. Hiraishin Naruto


"I'll… keep this brief… You have come here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you're finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. However, I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge can free you of this. Nevertheless, your time in this school would prove that knowledge could only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Naruto's fox ears twitched as the gray-haired headmaster walked away. There was something different about that man compared to anyone in the auditorium, his aura was… weird in a sense. His companion then replaced his position. The blonde professor was the epitome of grace and power, he thought, she was quite famous, as a Huntress and he have heard so much of the famed Glynda Goodwitch.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready…You are dismissed."

Again, why does he feel that the two professors were not paying much attention to them? They seem to be distracted when speaking and they kept their gaze straight. They did not even observe anyone of them.

(Beacon is weird…)

Of course, growing up in the east and suddenly moving in Vale would affect his mentality. He did not know anyone here, he could not even contact his friends and he was sure that his perverted teacher would not ask him about his stay here.

Naruto looked around him and noted that many students were starting to head to the ballroom.

(Oh well!)

Naruto shrugged and followed the person in charge of leading them.

He only hopes that he would make friends in this new place.

On a side note, he really should have brought a pillow.

* * *

He was thankful that the school provided sleeping bags and pillows.

Naruto smiled as he placed his discarded clothes on a bag. He was wearing a white set of pajamas full of cute frog designs. He thanked his perverted teacher for packing some clothes for him since all that he brought were traditional clothes to the east, namely cloaks and yukatas along with some pants. He wondered why he did not think of buying clothes before he departed, the thing never really went into his mind since he was used wearing yukata all his life.

Maybe he should invest on orange jump suits…

He went out of the changing room and walked to his desired spot. Many were already trying to sleep while others were messing around. Some of his fellow genders were topless and flexing and showing off their muscled bodies. Naruto himself was not muscular but his body was slim and toned. He never really thought of why some people wanted freakishly huge muscles poking out of their bodies, the added weight would slow them down after all.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though…"

"I know I do~"

(Whoa, why do I suddenly feel danger to my being?)

Naruto shivered but discarded the thought a second later. He was used being targeted and chased, namely because he was always dragged around whenever his teacher was being chase by females that he peeped on.

Naruto yawned and plopped on his sleeping bag. The day had been exciting but the travel on plane had drained him. Tomorrow, he would do his best and make sure that he would make some friends. Maybe his time here would not be boring as he first thought.

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities would be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Naruto stood on a platform as he listened at the headmaster who seems pay little attention to them in order to devour the contents of his mug. Beside the professor was Goodwitch tinkering with her doohickey. Naruto never knew what its use was but he received one earlier. The thing was damn hard to figure and he thought of observing it later.

Unlike last night, Naruto was wearing a simple white yukata with a red swirl on the back in the middle of shoulder blades. Underneath, he wore a simple tank and pants that were full of kunai; he preferred to wear sandals than shoes because he does not like wearing socks.

Goodwitch stopped playing with her doohickey and coughed.

"Now I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assignments of teams… Well, allow us to put an end in your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

This time, Ozpin spoke.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon. Therefore, it is in your best interest to pair with someone with who you can work with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with or after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Stunned silence met his words. Beside Naruto, a girl with red cloak cried in shock.

(That sounds fun! Though I hope to be partnered with someone nice!)

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything on your path or you will die. You will be monitored for the duration of your initiation. However, our instructors will not intervene. You will find a temple at the end of your path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

(Aside from saying that there is a possibility we would die? None!)

"Good! Take your positions!"

Naruto grabbed something on the pocket of his pants and brought out a three-pronged kunai. He filled the kunai with his aura, the kunai then coated by yellow light. Ozpin stared at it with unconcealed interest. Naruto grinned at the man; he was finally able to draw out some reaction! He was starting to think that he was the kind of person with a hip and cool attitude!

From his right, a white haired girl was launch into the cliff by the platform.

Naruto watched with excitement, as the others also launched. All of them had their respective weapons out and he could not help but feel inadequate because of his simple choice. He cursed that his technique only worked with something simple that can be thrown. He would look badass with a giant blade or a gun. Hell the girl beside him had a giant scythe!

His turn soon came.

Naruto laughed loudly when he felt his face hit by the air, he spread his arms wide and reveled in the feeling of wind caressing him. He couldn't believe how fun it would be to be launched in the air hundreds of feet high. Naruto waited for a few more moments before he threw his three-pronged kunai on a thick branch of a three.

In an instant, Naruto became nothing but a yellow flash and appeared not a second later where his kunai hit earlier.

"Holy hell! Did that guy just teleport?"

He heard someone exclaim. Naruto ignored it and hopped at another branch of a tree. He would head north and find his partner on his way.

With that thought in mind, Naruto hopped at another branch and headed… north?

(Wait… which way was north again…?)

* * *

"Sir! Did that boy just…"

Ozpin grinned as he recorded Glynda's surprised with a camera he brought out earlier. He knew accepting the boy to Beacon would be interesting. The dumbfounded expression on Glynda's face was worth the lack of sleep he endured due to the thought of something like this happening.

Man, Peter and Bartholomew would not believe this.

"Teleported? I assure you that what Mr. Namikaze did was something even complicated than simple teleportation."

The expression on Glynda's face remained for a few more seconds.

"This… I can't understand sir…"

Ozpin smiled as he explained.

"What Mr. Namikaze did was far more extreme. Simply, he converted his body into aura particles and rematerialized with the aura he filled his weapon earlier in less than a second. The entire process was faster than the speed of sound. I have no doubts in declaring that Mr. Namikaze is the fastest person in the world."

He savored the expression on Glynda's face, it was even better than the one earlier!

"Where did you find him professor?"

"I did not. In fact, Jiraiya recommended him to me. Mr. Namikaze was a student of his."

Glynda's expression turned into one of disgust.

"The pervert?"

Ozpin simply nodded. Today was a good day, Glynda showed more expressions on one day than she did in a year!

* * *

Naruto landed on another tree branch, thoroughly lost.

(Damn it! I knew I should have paid attention to other people's direction!)

He scowled as he sat on the branch. He had been hopping tree to tree for almost half an hour and he has not seen a sign of other students yet. Aside from the occasional sound of creatures prowling around, he has not heard cacophonies of battles or such.

Maybe he should have engaged some creatures earlier and hoped that someone would see him.

He sighed as he racked his brain for answers. He has not experienced getting lost in a forest. Despite being lost most of the time whenever his teacher goes for 'research', Naruto has not experienced being lost in a place where he cannot ask anyone where he was.

Just when he was about to give up and continue to hop onto another tree, his surroundings suddenly darkened.

Naruto looked up and his jaw dropped to the ground.

It was big…

Above the sky was a gigantic Nevermore flapping its equally large wings. The black avian Grimm was more than 30 meters in size. Its talons was even larger than he was, no it was larger than any human! Naruto can feel the wind every time the Nevermore flaps its giant wings, testament to the power of an A class Grimm.

(I doubt even the pervert sage had encountered something like this!)

A sudden idea hit Naruto like a ton of bricks.

Naruto grinned like a lunatic. Surely he would see this temple if he was on a higher place.

And what better place to be than on a top of a flying Nevermore!

Naruto filled his kunai with aura and threw with great strength towards the bone-like mask on the Nevermore's head.

Watch out Beacon, Namikaze Naruto is about to go crazy!

* * *

**Just an experiment on this one.  
**

**P.S Aside from Jiraiya I'm not placing anymore Naruto characters**


End file.
